


Oh to be a Winchester.

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dialogue Heavy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: The life of a Winchester is never simple ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored. Sue me ;)

"No. No way. Nuhuh. No how. Not HAPPENING!”

“I’m sorry, Sammy, but did you just say NO to something after you promised me an IOU?!?”

“I said I owed you one, I did NOT say I would make a fool of myself in public simply because you were bored!”

“But, Sammy….I’ll make it worth your while!”

“There isn’t a blow job on the planet that would earn you THIS kind of public humiliation.”

“Fine. Okay, would you prefer to be Fred, I mean, we can negotiate on the whole Shaggy angle.”

“I fucking hate you.”

********************************

“Dean, seriously, it’s one night.”

“One night in which I get to go out wearing a PRINCESS DRESS and you get to be Prince Charming. No.”

“I went out dressed as Shaggy, complete with STUFFED FUCKING DOG!”

“You owed me.”

“Well now, you owe me. Plus you’d make a beautiful Princess. Those big doe eyes of yours…”

“Sorry Squirrel but Moose has a point, you **do** have big doe eyes.”

“Fuck off, Crowley. Who asked you, anyway?”

“It’s my party and I’d rather see you in a corset than Gigantor here!”

“Fine, but you know what, if someone else picks up my glass slipper, I’m slipping them one. You have been warned, Sammy.”

“*Splutters*”


End file.
